


The strut

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tumblr: micromarvel, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Steve's watching. Bucky notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely the fault of [chiyume](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume). Beta'd by the ever-wonderful [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry) (all hail).
> 
> Come say hi at [Micromarvel](https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr. I only bite on request!

“You're watching me again.”

From the way Steve's face turns a delicate shade of pink, Bucky knows he's caught him out.

“Sorry, Buck,” Steve says, carefully averting his eyes. “Didn't mean to.”

Deliberately, Bucky steps back into Steve's field of view. “Uh-uh,” he says, letting Steve know he isn’t convinced. “So what's the deal? Ever since I got out of the freezer, you've been staring.”

Steve’s flush deepens. “Maybe... I just like having you around?” he offers.

Bucky shakes his head. “Nope,” he says. “Not that. I mean, you're looking a lot, sure, but you're not watching all the time.” He frowns, thinking. “It’s whenever I'm walking, ain’t it?” He shoots Steve a grin. “Is my ass just too pretty?”

“What?!” Steve squawks, the cup in his hand wobbling precariously. “No! I mean… no. It's not that.”

“Then what the hell is it, Stevie?”

Steve dips his head and takes a deep breath. When he looks back up his eyes are shining. “It's… you,” he says. “It’s _your_ walk. Ever since you lost the arm you're not walking like _him_ any more. You're walking like you.”

Bucky blinks. Of all the things he thought might come out of Steve’s mouth, that isn’t one. “Yeah?” he says. It isn’t something he’s noticed but, focussing on it, he realises he's no longer having to keep his back so rigid or swing his gait the same to compensate for the weight of the arm.

“I missed you, Buck,” Steve says quietly.

“I missed me too, pal,” Bucky admits.

They stare at each other for a long, meaningful moment before Steve’s lips twitch, and he starts to laugh.

“What is it now, punk?” Bucky demands.

Steve’s laugh turns into a smirk. He runs his fingers through his hair. “I was just thinking that your ass isn’t too bad either.” 

And then he’s laughing again as Bucky turns his back on him and walks off, making sure he gives Steve a good show on the way.


End file.
